Exchangement
by FlipWise
Summary: Hogwarts is playing host to a school from the United States of America. This will surely affect some of the Hogwarts students. The American students may have some stories for the students who normally attend Hogwarts.
1. News

What's up? First Harry Potter fic. So read and review for me please. Also, I had taken a long break from the Harry Potter series, but now I'm back in it. So if I mess up on something, let me know. I'll try my best to do the best I can. Well, I have the books, so I can look up some stuff. Just wanted to let y'all know. Okay.

Exchangement

I don't own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 1: News

Harry Potter lying down on his bed. It had been at least forty minutes since his Uncle Vernon walked by his room. Harry had pretended that he was asleep. It had been long enough. Aunt Petunia had gone to bed earlier than everyone and he could hear Dudley's annoying snoring in the other room.

Harry pushed the covers off of him and reached under his bed. He pulled out a note that he had gotten from Ron earlier that day. Harry reached and got his glasses. Harry didn't really have time to read it all. Just the first couple of lines. But he desperately wanted to. On the first line, Ron said that it was real urgent and surprising.

Harry walked over to his desk near his window. Where the moon was shining perfectly into his room. Enough for a reading light. Harry would have used his wand for light, but he was an underage wizard. Underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic outside of their school. It would have been a lot easier to use his Lumos spell.

Harry sat down and quietly scooted his chair up to the desk. He put the paper under the moonlight and started to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope Pig got this letter to you. It's real important. Hermonie sent me her copy of the Daily Prophet. You wouldn't believe what is happening this year! See page 3!_

Harry looked up from the letter. He was going to his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He pulled out the copy of the Daily Prophet that was sent to him also.

**Hogwarts Welcomes more newcomers, not all are first years**

**A month ago, a rumor that Albus Dumbledore has secretly been planning an event for Hogwarts was spreading around the Witch and Wizard world. It turns out that the rumor is true. Albus Dumbledore had negotiated with the headmaster of WSFF (Wizard Study For the Future) to have Hogwarts play host to some special students from WSFF. Many selected students will be attending Hogwarts this year from the United States of America. **

"**It will give students from another country to see how it is on the other side of the world," quoted Dumbledore, who has been awarded from creating this occasion.**

"**I believe that this will be quite interesting."**

**What do the students think of this?**

"**I have heard a lot of things about Hogwarts. I think it will be interesting," commented John Williams, one of the best 4th year students out of WSFF.**

**The students from WSFF will be arriving at the same time as the other Hogwarts students.**

Harry didn't want to read the rest. That was enough information. He had never heard this rumor. Mostly because when he's living with the Dursley's, they tend to keep every piece of magic away. It wasn't like he could use it anyway.

Harry thought for a moment, it could be interesting. He could meet some new people. He knew that some people might be swarming over him because of his famous name. Probably because they didn't know much about it over in the U.S.A.

They probably didn't know about his two close encounters with "You-Know-Who" as everyone called him. But Harry referred to him as Voldemort.

Harry walked back over to his bed while slipping his glasses off. He sat his glasses down and went to bed. It would be an interesting year.


	2. Another Message

Gracias for the reviews. I know I started off short, but the chapters might get longer. I'm just warming up. Let's continue, shall we?

Chapter 2: Another Message

That night while Harry was sleeping, he heard something pecking at his window. Harry looked up to see an owl pecking at his window fiercely. It was starting to annoy Hedwig as Harry got up and let the other owl in. Hedwig screeched at the visitor and the other owl screeched back.

"Shhhhhh," shushed Harry to the owls and the other one left. Harry heard footsteps and he shut his door and quickly jumped into his bed.

Uncle Vernon opened his door, clad in his robes. He looked around the room and closed the door saying,

"Bloody Owl."

Harry listened and heard his uncle's door close and hopped out of bed once again. The moon was still displaying a good light so he went over to his desk again. This time it was a letter from Hogwarts.

What would Hogwarts want to say. He hadn't used any magic outside of school ever since he blew up Aunt Marge. And that was on accident.

He ripped open the letter and read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As you may have heard, Hogwarts will be expecting students from the United States of America. To prepare for this special occasion, we must have you obtain your school supplies earlier than usual. The train leaving for Hogwarts will also be departing a week earlier than usual-_

Tap, tap, tap.

Harry looked up from his window and saw Ron's owl pig tapping at the window. He quickly let the owl in and it zoomed around the room, dropping a letter onto the desk. Hedwig knew Pig, so it didn't bother to screech. Harry continued reading the letter from Hogwarts, then he would get to Ron.

…_earlier than usual. We will expect you to be on your best behavior towards our guests and represent Hogwarts to the best of your ability. _

Harry knew that they were going to say that. Harry scooted the Hogwarts letter to the side and opened Ron's letter. Pig was still zooming around the top of the room.

_Harry,_

_Hey. You might have already gotten the letter from Hogwarts. Me and Hermonie said that we're going to meet at Diagon Alley tomorrow. She's real excited about the other students. Saying some rubbish about she can learn a lot from them. You know her. See you tomorrow hopefully._

_Ron Weasley_

Harry thought for a moment and then grabbed him a sheet of paper. He wrote down,

_I'll be there most likely._

He folded up the paper and stuck it into the air. Pig swooped down and grabbed the paper and flew off into the night. Harry shut the window back and went back to sleep.


	3. Transportation Gone Bad

Chapter 3: Transportation Gone Bad

The next morning, when Uncle Vernon walked by his room, he caught his attention.

"What, boy," replied Uncle Vernon in his usually grouchy voice.

"Um. I was wondering if you could take me to the train station. I have to go to.. school early."

"Maybe."

Harry knew that maybe usually meant no. But Harry was determined to get out of there. He followed Uncle Vernon and said,

"It'll get me out of the house quicker. The owl will be gone too."

Uncle Vernon stopped. He hated that owl. But he didn't want to tick off Harry with the magic stuff. He knew that some of the stuff was uncontrollable. Uncle Vernon grunted and said,

"Get you stuff. We have to go to London anyway."

Harry walked into his room with a smile on his face. He quickly gathered his school supplies and clothing. He had never been so excited to go to school. He was always happy to leave the Dursleys, but this year would be interesting.

They left that night. The Dursleys would be going to London for an overnight trip. It was about 11:45 when they finally left the house. Harry had to sit in the back with Dudley as usual, but now Dudley didn't bother him much.

It was quiet majority of the way there. Hedwig was in between Harry and Dudley, who was very afraid of the owl.

Harry was looking out the window the entire time. Anticipating when he meets Ron and Hermonie. He didn't have to worry last year.

Harry was so busy thinking that he didn't notice his cousin pulling his suitcase near him. Dudley was feeling hungry and once overheard Harry commenting on Every Flavor Beans.

Dudley quickly and quietly reached into Harry's bag and grabbed a bean from an already open bag. He pulled out a lime green bean and stared at it. Thinking it was apple flavor, he popped it into his mouth. Harry was still day dreaming.

Dudley's face quickly scrunched up as the taste of boogers hit his tongue. He wanted to spit it out, but he didn't have anywhere to spit it. He reached into Harry's suitcase hoping to find the bag of beans and spit it in there.

He searched with his hand and unlocked something that felt like a book. Suddenly the suitcase began to shake which finally caught Harry's attention and also Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

"What did you do?" asked Harry.

"What's going on, boy!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

Suddenly, Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures book shot from the suitcase straight towards Dudley and he screamed. Dudley happened to catch the book before it reached his face and he threw up front.

The book hit the dashboard and both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia screamed. The car began to swerve around and finally came to a stop at the side of the road. The book was thrown out of the car and hit a tree, knocking the live book unconscious.

Uncle Vernon got out of the car and yanked open Harry's door. He was fuming. He pulled Harry out of the car and threw his suitcase and broom out into the dirt. He threw Hedwig, who was still in the cage, and Harry caught his pet before it had the same fate at his book and suitcase.

Uncle Vernon stomped back into the car and Harry yelled,

"What about the train station!"

"You can walk!"

The car created smoke as it flew down the road. Harry snatched up his book and threw it back into the suitcase, which he closed even tighter now. Harry stood there gathering his things when he saw another car slowing down. But it wasn't a car. It was the Knight Bus. Harry was relieved to see it again. It was a while to the station.


	4. Made It

Glad everyone is enjoying this. I know I'm being a little picky, but if you've read, could you please review? Not trying to sound rude or selfish, I'm just stuck on reviews! But I am thankful for the ones I have gotten.

Chapter 4: Made it

The ride to the Leaky Cauldron was wild, but Harry was anticipating majority of it, so he held on the entire way.

When he reached the place, he carried his things and got himself a room. He wasn't sure where Ron and Hermonie would be. But they said that they would be there today. An innkeeper helped him get his things to his room.

When he entered and the innkeeper left, he went around out of the room looking for his two friends. It was 9:51 and he wasn't sure what time they turned in. It would be two days before he would have to catch the train to go to Hogwarts.

Harry explored the hallways and suddenly heard some banging from a room. A maid rushed past him and knocked on the door.

The door opened and the maid yelled,

"This is the third time tonight! If I have to come up here again, I'll have no choice but to throw you out!"

"Yes ma'am," replied two voices from the room.

Harry recognized those voices. That was Fred and George. Ron's twin brothers. Harry quickly ran up to the door and grabbed it before it closed.

"Wait," he said.

Fred (well one of the two) turned around and said,

"Well look who it is."

George walked up.

"He made it. We all reckoned that you weren't going to make it, mate."

"I had a little trouble. But I made it. Where are Ron and Hermonie?"

"Ron's next door asleep and Hermonie's two door down. She's reading her books, so I suggest that you don't disturb her."

"Oh. Well. What are you two doing?"

"We're testing new products."

"New products?" asked Harry walking into the room.

"Yup. With these new students coming from the U.S., we can have an all new line of customers. We'll be all around the world."

"Nice. I'm going to turn in. Bye."

"Bye," said both of the twins.

Harry walked to his room. He was a little tired. That ride wasn't exactly the best one.


	5. Meeting Up

Chapter 5: Meeting Up

Harry sat up immediately. It wasn't Hedwig's screeching that woke him up. It was a dream he just had. It was a weird dream. He was in a fog-filled area, and the many faces of Voldemort he faced were all around him. There was Professor Quirrel and Tom Riddle. Behind them were swarms of Dementors.

Harry clutched his forehead. His scar was burning. It wasn't as painful as the last times. During those times, his scar hurt so much that he thought that his head would split open. Harry was half grateful that it wasn't hurting so much and half worried that it had pain at all.

Harry looked out of the window and saw that it was morning. He slid out of bed and walked to his suitcase. It was relieving to spend the night over somewhere else than the Dursleys.

After Harry freshened up, he walked into the hallway hoping to find his friends. As he walked towards the end of the hallway, he noticed a red-headed boy. Recognizing him immediately as Ron, he called after his name while picking up the pace on his walk.

Ron turned around and said Harry's name. After a brief conversation, they were going to meet Hermonie at the pet store. She was seeing if they have any special type of food for Croonkshanks.

When they found Hermonie, she was just walking out of the store.

"Hi, Harry," she greeted brightly.

"Hi, Hermonie. Nice summer."

"Yes. It was fine."

"I would have asked Harry the same," said Ron. "But I already know his living standards."

"Ron!" said Hermonie giving him a mean look.

"It's okay. I'm not too fond of them either," said Harry, referring to the Dursleys.

"Well, look who it is."

Harry turned around to respond to the voice that was behind him. He saw that the voice came from Malfoy. He was standing right behind him without his two sidekicks.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry in a hateful voice.

"I'm here to see who I know. New students, have you heard? I don't think they're dementors."

Harry went cold. The dementors were nothing to play with. They gave Harry the worst feeling so far. He nearly lost his soul to them.

"And I don't think they're hippogriffs either," responded Harry. Ron snickered behind him and Malfoy's eyes lowered.

"I'll see you later," said Malfoy in a cold voice, and he stalked off.

As Malfoy walked off, Hermonie said,

"What is his problem?"

"He must get it from his father," said Ron and they walked off to grab the rest of their school supplies.

After they got their supplies, they went to have some food at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. As they ate their Ice Cream, Hermonie, as usual, began to question.

"I wonder what these new students will be like?" asked Hermonie.

"I hope they're okay," said Harry licking his ice cream.

"That reminds me," cut in Ron. "Because of these students, the Quittich matches will be better."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, getting interested.

"Well, the U.S. school has their own Quittich teams. That means our Houses will have to go against them."

"Do you reckon they're good?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure," answered Ron. "The national team is okay."

Hermonie then looked at Harry's watch and asked,

"What time do we have to meet Bill?"

"Bill's here?" asked Harry.

"Yup," said Ron proudly. "He had gotten time off from Gringotts, somehow. Mum couldn't get us over here, so Bill offered. We better head back. He will be expecting us."

The three walked off to the Inn. Tomorrow, they'll be heading to Hogwarts.


	6. On the Way

Chapter 6: On the Way

Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Fred, George, Ginny, and Bill walked along the train station. They reached their destination of platform 9 3/4.

"All right," started Bill. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," said Ron stepping forward.

"Don't crash this time," joked George and Fred laughed.

Ron gave a dirty look recalling when he and Harry crashed into the entrance in their second year.

Ron gave off a run and went through the entrance. He was followed by Hermonie, Fred, Ginny, George and then Harry. As Harry approached the train feeling good about going to Hogwarts again. As Harry walked onto the train with his friends, they went to find themselves a seat in the corridors.

They found an empty one to their luck and got comfortable in it.

"How do you reckon the other students will get to Hogwarts?" asked Ron while sitting down.

"By plane," said a voice.

All three of them turned to the entrance to see Lee Jordan, with both of the Weasley twins behind him.

"By plane?" asked Hermonie. "What makes you so sure?"

"I have sources," said Lee Jordan. "Can't wait for these new students."

"Lee's helping with our sales," cut in Fred. "He can be very convincing sometimes."

The train began movement, which almost knocked Lee and the twins off of their feet. Harry, Hermonie, and Ron laughed at the sight and the other three trailed off to find a seat.

"Where's your sister?" asked Hermonie, adding on another question.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and said,

"Who knows? Probably with her year students."

"How many fourth years do you think there will be?" asked Harry.

"I'm hoping a couple around our age," said Ron.

"Wonder what they're teaching methods are like over there. They might be ahead of us."

"Ahead of us?" asked Harry.

"They may have a faster way of teaching over there. They might know spells that we haven't even heard of yet."

"You told me that last time," pointed out Ron.

"But I hadn't told Harry. And I wasn't speaking to you."

Ron grumbled something and nodded his head back. He started looking out the window.

"What are you looking for?" asked Harry.

"The plane."

"What makes you think they are taking a plane? Lee didn't have any way of proving it."

"Then what's that out there?"

Both Harry and Hermonie scooted over to the window, and sure enough, there was a plane soaring through the clouds. Heading in the same direction as the train. It was bound to be the new students.


	7. New Students!

Thanks for everyone's reviews. This fic is coming along pretty well!

Chapter 7: New Students!

The train reached Hogwarts. On the way, Neville's toad had got loose and scared a couple of muggle-born, first years.A prefect had to give him a lecture about keeping up with his pets.

The students stepped off the train. Hagrid was standing near the entrance of the Hogwarts Express calling all first year students. As Harry, Hermonie and Ron exited, they were still looking in the sky. Hoping to catch a glimpse of the plane carrying the new students.

"Do you guys see it?" asked Harry.

"No," answered Ron. "I lost it when it went through a couple of clouds."

"Lost what?"

Everyone looked from the sky to Ron's only sister Ginny.

"The plane with the American students," said Hermonie, and Ginny started to look into the sky also.

"I think we better head on to the carriages," said Hermonie. "We'll probably get a good glimpse as we are heading up to the school."

Everyone agreed and walked to thethestrals carriages holding all non-first year students. As they took their seat, Harry mentioned,

"Imagine how the first years feel. We're used to it. This is a big one year change for them."

The thestrals started to move as Harry finished his fact.

"Well we had a big change," said Ron.

"We had a gigantic three headed guard dog put in our school when we first go here."

"But not everyone outside of the school knew about that," pointed out Hermonie.

"The whole wizard world knows about the students here."

The horses started to climb the hill towards the Hogwarts entrance and the older students soon found themselves looking at a plane hovering a couple of feet in the air. All the students looked at the aircraft as it lowered stairs and soon, American students stepped out of it. Planting their feet on the ground and slowly making a group away from the plane.

After all the students filed out, the plane rose back up its stairs and flew off into the sky. Everyone looked as it flew through the air and slowly went out of vision.

The Hogwarts students recognized Filch, the caretaker, walking towards the students and leading them towards the school. The thestrals had gone out of site at that point and the Hogwarts students could no longer see as the horses parked near the school, letting everyone off.

"What do you reckon they'll be doing with the first years?" asked Ron to his friends.

"The same as always," answered Harry, looking at him with confusion.

"No. I mean the first years from the U.S.A. Do you reckon they'll put them in houses here?"

"They must," answered Hermonie. "It's a magic school tradition. I've read about the other schools. Some have houses, including WSFF."

"What?"

Hermonie sighed.

"That's the name of the school, Ron. Did you forget already?"

"Must have. Why can't they have a simple name like Hogwarts?"

Everyone entered Hogwarts and soon found themselves taking seats in the Great Hall. Harry noticed that there were three more long tables than usual. They were obviously for the other houses.

When everyone took their seats and the first years entered the hall, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, took a stand from the staff table and started his usual beginning of the year speech.

"Welcome students. As you may have heard, we are having guests this year from WSFF. I ask that you all treat them with the same respect that you treat each other."

"He expects us to treat them like Malfoy treats us?" whispered Ron, and Harry smiled.

"Now with my pleasure," continued Dumbledore, "Could you pleas give a warm welcome for the students of WSFF."

As the Hogwarts students applauded, the doors of the Great Hall opened and the American, dressed in either Blue, Gray, or Light Green,students walked in.


	8. The Houses

Chapter 8: The Houses

The WSFF students continued to stride in. Some looked nervous, some looked excited, and some were looking around the Great Hall. Especially the younger ones.

The group of American students then broke off into four groups. First years, and the other three houses. The Hogwarts first years and the WSFF first years were in two different groups. Dumbledore spoke again.

"As to be polite, we will be good hosts and let our WSFF students attend their houses first."

Professor McGonagall walked towards the stool where the Sorting Hat usually sat. Instead, a purple mist seemed to appear from the chair. The Hogwarts students were staring at the mist, not knowing what was happening. Harry cut his eyes to the side and noticed some American students either looking his way or searching around him. He knew they were trying to get a good look at him. Harry expected that.

The purple mist seemed shape into a mid-sized shape of a woman. The mist then exploded into the air and there stood a genie. She was sitting there in a purple and pink outfit with her legs crossed. All the males seemed to be fixed on her. She was beautiful with ebony black hair.

"Please welcome," started Dumbledore again. "The Sorting Genie from WSFF."

Another applaud rolled through and the Genie bowed. She sat up and a microphone appeared in her hand. It seemed to be the same tradition for every sorting figure. She was going to start a song.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen,_

_Boys and Girls of all ages._

_I am here to tell of the three houses,_

_They all have a statement._

_The Neroes are here to study and have a plan for the future already_

_Always prepared, and brave, Neroes are always ready_

_The Sapphires are wise and have advice_

_But interfere with studies and it will not be nice_

_The Legionnaires are tricky and use it for advantage_

_Very nice at dueling and are known for causing great damage._

_The Houses of WSFF will choose you fate_

_Let's begin the sorting_

_Because I cannot wait."_

The Great Hall erupted with clapping again. The genie had a beautiful voice. Harry could see a smile on Professor McGonagall's face.

The Genie walked behind the chair and Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll for the American students.

"Bridges, Barry."

A young light skinned student walked up to the stool and took a seat on the stool. The genie put her index fingers on the students dome and the mist appeared over her heads. The mist clearly printed the words,

SAPPHIRE!

The middle table with American students started to clap as the young man made his way down towards the table.

The selections continued and ended with "Williams, Jessica" going to,

NERO!

Right afterthe first year Hogwarts studentswere called, Ron turned directly towards the front of the table waiting for food to come.

"Now," pronounced Dumbledore. "Let's feast!"

All the food suddenly appeared in front of all students, surprising a few first years.


	9. Kareem Noble

I need a break from this…..

Chapter 9: Kareem Noble

As the students in the Great Hall began to feast, Harry's attention was caught by Dean Thomas. Harry looked at him with a drumstick in his hand.

"I know you've probably noticed," started Dean who then swallowed his food. "But there are a couple of them taking glances at you."

Harry already knew who 'them' were. Harry turned his head as if to be looking at the staff table. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some WSFF students jerk their head abruptly and continue with their eating.

Harry didn't know how he was going to get through this year. It would be reminiscent of his first year here. He remembered when the Sorting Hat called his name and the Great Hall was filled with whispers. Also his second year was like that, when everyone thought that he was the heir of Slytherin.

Harry really hoped that some of these students were mature enough to just let him continue on with his life. Even though, Harry knew his life was no where near normal.

About twenty minutes later after everyone had stuffed their face, one second year had ate so much that he fell face first into his food and had to be awakened, Dumbledore stood up once again. Revealing his last minute announcements.

"Quidditch tryouts will take place next Monday. And we also have a teacher from WSFF. Professor Santiago."

Everyone applauded as a nice looking Hispanic female stood and greeted everyone with her hands.

"She will be teaching our Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Also sadly and happily, the Gryffindor house painting, The Fat Lady, has fallen in love with The Fisherman. Who has been assigned to guard the year long house belonging to The Neroes. Because of this romance, the two have ran off to somewhere in the castle and cannot be found. Sadly, this will mean that the Gryffindor house and Nero house will not be able to enter their sleeping spaces."

There were a couple of whispers and gasps as Dumbledore finished that sentence. Harry heard Ron grumble and looked over to where Ron was just staring at. Malfoy and his partners, Crabbe and Goyle, were grinning with evil. Dumbledore continued with,

"Until we can locate the happy couple, the Neroes and Gryffindor will need to sleep in the Great Hall. I have with great doubt that you will need to sleep in here again. Thank you."

The prefects from each house, except for Gryffindor and Nero, stood up and started directing their house students towards their designated towers. The prefects from WSFF were following either

"What could the Fat Lady possibly be doing?" cried Ron.

"We can answer that question," said Fred, appearing beside him with his twin.

"Did you give them a pill or something?" asked Neville, who obviously had taken a wild guess.

"No. You all may realize it when you're old enough-"

"That's disgusting!" yelled out Hermonie, who knew from Fred and George's smiles what they were talking about.

The twins laughed and ran off to converse with the other students around their ages.

"I'm going to use the restroom," said Harry getting up.

He exited the Great Hall and 'emptied his tank'. Harry walked towards the door and his head started throbbing. He rushed to the mirror to take a look at his scar. His slight pain instantly reminded him of the dream he had with the many faces of Voldemort.

Harry was staring at his mark so long, that he forgot that he needed to be back in the Great Hall. He rushed out and accidentally ran into someone. No one was knocked down, but Harry looked up and was glad that he didn't knock this person down. No need to get worse. It was Professor Snape.

"Well. Mr. Potter," said Snape in his usually quiet and mysterious voice.

"Why aren't you where you are supposed to be?"

"I was using the restroom."

"Using the restroom. If it wasn't the beginning of the year, I would have taken five points from Gryffindor for tardiness. Be on your way."

Harry slowly walked past Snape and continued his way back to the Great Hall. He and Snape didn't have the best history. They only had negative energy because Snape wasn't exactly good with Harry's father, James Potter.

Harry entered the Great Hall and tried to find his two friends. All across the great hall there were mats. Everyone was already lying down, either asleep or still chatting. No one had on pajamas or anything, just sleeping in regular clothing. The girls were on one side, and the boys were on the other. Harry walked to the boy's side to find Ron. When he found him, he was disappointed.

"Sorry," pronounced Ron, who was surrounded and didn't have any place for Harry. "They wouldn't let me save spots."

"That's okay," said Harry. "I'll see you in the morning."

Harry walked over to the very end where there were two mats left. He lied down on one of them and began to think about various things, when a voice cut him off.

"Is this right here open?"

Harry turned over to see an African American boy with cornrows, and dressed in Green. The Nero color.

"Yes," said Harry in a friendly like voice.

The boy took the spot and then took a double glance at Harry.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah. That's me."

"Cool. Had a feeling that I'd meet you at some point."

"What's your name?"

"My name? Kareem Noble."


	10. Conversation

Okay. I'm back. I had a nice break. Let me bring this back…

Chapter 10: Conversation

"Don't expect me to hassle you like some other people," said Kareem suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, but he had an idea about what he meant.

"I mean about well...You Know Who. I really don't like to get into someone else's business unless they tell me. I know a lot of students that were going to start an ambush to get to you."

So Harry was right. The people at WSFF were probably anxious to meet him. 'An ambush'. This wasn't exactly how he thought they would approach him. A picture appeared in Harry's mind where many people were running up to him with books, and pictures yelling for him to sign autographs.

"I even know a group of Neroes that were making up a list of questions to ask you. But one of my Sapphire friends convinced to not do it."

"You have a friend in Sapphire?"

"Well yeah. Why?"

"Nothing, it's just that most students here only have friends with people in our houses."

"We don't dot that," said Kareem with a chuckle. "Every click has at least two or three people from different houses."

"What are clicks?"

"They're um, groups of people."

"Oh. Sorry."

The way Kareem spoke reminded Harry that they might have a different way of speaking. He remembered when he went to regular school; he had a teacher that was from New York. Some of the students in his class couldn't understand his accent. If was enough for Dudley's gang to tease him outside of class. But they never did it in class. Something about him made everyone feel intimidated by him.

"So what's it like here at Hogwarts? Seems pretty big."

"It's alright. How big is your school?"

Kareem shrugged,

"Hard to tell. Our school is underground. It was our first time ever using something else than a train to travel to our school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We have to- Hold on. Do you know you're geography pretty well?"

Geography. This led Harry to believe that Kareem was muggle-born. He didn't think that young wizards and witches knew about geography much. He had never heard Ron talk about such things.

"I do," he answered.

"Okay. On the western area of the U.S. is California. In there is Las Vegas, and near there is the Grand Canyon. We go into a station near Las Vegas, enter a secret place and take an underground train to a place right below the Grand Canyon. That's where we are. My mom says that the muggles should never look down there."

"Your mom?" said Harry, who had been thinking that he was muggle-born the entire time.

"Yeah. My mom's a witch and my dad's a muggle. My dad really wasn't too surprised at my mom. His brother is a wizard too. I'm in my fourth year now. You should too, right?"

"Right."

"Okay. My parents almost freaked on my second year."

"What happened?"

"A leprechaun was hit by dark magic and ran throughout the school causing mayhem. The little fool thought that someone in our school stole his gold. I'd never seen a rainbow near the Grand Canyon, I don't even know if there are any that have showed up there. But there obviously wasn't one there that day. Whoever cast that spell must have screwed with his vision. About half of us bet it was a practical joke."

"Must have been some joke. In my first year, I and my friend Ron had to fight a full grown Mountain Troll."

"A Mountain Troll?"

Harry nodded with a grin.

"How'd you get rid of it?" asked Kareem with a curious face.

"That's the funny part. Ron used the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell."

"The floating spell? What'd he do? Lift the troll up and drop him?"

"No. He lifted his club and dropped it onto his noggin."

Kareem let out a small laugh and Harry grinned even wider. If you really thought about, it was a funny and lucky situation.

"So what are your Quidditch teams like?" asked Harry.

"Our Quidditch teams? We're okay. I think we have the potential to be the future American team."

"Do you play?"  
"Nah. My older brother does though. He's one of the Chasers. Hold on, that's right. You do play on the team. Heard you're a great seeker."

"Is that what they say?"

Harry hoped that he didn't sound like he was bragging or anything. He really didn't know what others have said about his Quidditch playing.

"It's what a couple of people have said. I talked to a couple of Gryffindors, but I usually don't believe what they say?"

"Why not?"  
"Well, they're supposed to say good things about their team, unless they suck. If not, then they're supposed to give compliments. If you asked any us of what we think, we'd say our team is the best."

"Who usually wins at your school?"

"It's random. We won my first year and third year. The third year was crazy. Longest Quidditch game I had ever watched."

"How long was it?"

"It was eight hours straight. I had fallen asleep once. And had to run and use the bathroom a lot."

"Okay, students. Lights out!" said Professor McGonagall standing at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Sweet dreams."

The candles hovering in the Hall went out with a breeze and students immediately started getting settled for their slumber.

"Night, Harry," said Kareem unexpectantly.

"Hm. G'night."


	11. Another New Student

Okay. For the first time, I might have to hold off on this fic. I'll be updating from time to time, cause I'm running two stories at a time. It won't be long and drawn out though. And I'm still trying to figure out what else to do with the story. This feels like a long one.

Chapter 11: Another New Student.

The following morning, the students were woken up earlier than usual and escorted to their houses. The Fat Lady and The Fisherman were found in the Tower a couple of hours earlier. The sleepy students walked on towards their houses. Harry didn't see Kareem when he finally rose up, so he caught up with Hermonie and Ron.

"How was your night?" asked Hermonie to the two boys.

"Bloody," said Ron. "There was this one student who was talking in his sleep."

"Who was it?"

"How should I know? He was wearing green. He must have been from America. Are all Americans so talkative?"

"No," said Harry unexpectantly answering Ron's question. Ron meant it to not be answered.

"I talked to someone from America last night. He told me a lot of things about their school."

"Like what?" asked Ron.

"Er…There school is under the Grand Canyon."

"The what?"

"It's a natural wonder," answered Hermonie. "It's in California and is made of-"

"Wait," cut in Ron. "Charlie may have told me about this. It's that big piece of rock over there?"

Hermonie sighed and Harry said,

"If that's how you want to put it."

"What's so wonderful about a big, cracked rock. Did they use magic?"

"No, Ron. They didn't."

"Then it shouldn't be that great."

Harry smiled from Ron not knowing much about the Muggle life.

"You really should take Muggle studies," said Hermonie. "It could help you a lot."

They continued their walk to their house and the prefect stood at the front of the Gryffindor crowd.

"Password," said The Fat Lady in a boring voice. She seemed to be staring off into space. Most likely thinking about her new love.

"Tea Wax," said the prefect.

The picture frame containing the Fat Lady, suddenly swung open. Barely missing the nose of the prefect leading the pack. Now where the painting used to be, there was a hole large enough for a human to fit through with ease.

The Gryffindor crowd started to move as they walked through the hole and entered the common room. The Head Boy gave his quick speech about the common room, and everyone traveled to their rooms to get settled.

They were still required to attend breakfast and start classes that morning, so the Gryffindors didn't have time to relax in their house.

As Harry, Ron and Hermonie walked down towards the Great Hall, someone called Harry's name. He twisted his head around to see Kareem, dressed in green as usual, with another African American boy with the same color attire.

"Hi, Kareem," greeted Harry and his two best friends turned around to see who he was talking to.

Kareem and his comrade reached the trio and Kareem introduced his friend.

"Hey. This is my friend, Allen. As you can tell, he's in Nero too."

"Hold on! You mean this is-" cut in Allen with wide eyes.

"Yeah. That's him. Calm your nerves. They're people walking by."

Harry had a slight smile on his face. His smile faded when he heard a slight and small cough from Hermonie.

"Oh. These are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermonie Granger."

The two Afro American teenagers greeted back and Kareem started an interview with Ron.

"You're last name's Weasley? My uncle knows a…an Arthur Weasley. Is that your dad?"

"Yeah, it is," said Ron with a slight smile.

"Heard you're pretty good at chess. Ready for a challenge?"

Ron smiled and said with proud in his voice,

"Let me know when you find one."

Kareem smiled back and replied,

"We can do it after class. Just to let you know, I'm the best in my year. Almost the best in my school."

"It's true," broke in Allen. "He beat John Williams in a heartbeat. I haven't ever in my lifetime seen anyone so frustrated."

'John Williams'. That sounded familiar to Harry. Where had he heard that name before? He couldn't put his finger on it.

Harry then noticed Allen licking his lips very slowly. He looked in Allen's direction of vision and saw that he was looking at Hermonie, who had a confused and cold look on her face. Kareem noticed his friend and grabbed his collar.

"We'll see you later in the day. Maybe in a class. Ron. Me and you in chess."

Ron nodded with a smirk as the two walked off towards the Great Hall and the trio followed shortly after.

"What was that!" exclaimed Hermonie.

"Are you talking about his friend," asked Harry.

"Yes!" cried Hermonie again. "I don't know who he thinks I am!"

Harry smiled once again with Ron as they walked into the Great Hall.


	12. Letters and Lost Ones

Chapter 12: Letters and Lost Ones

As the students attended the Great Hall, there was noticeably a large amount of students looking over at the Neroes, Legionnaires and Sapphires.

"Honestly," complained Hermonie catching Harry, Ron, and a couple of other student's attention. "Everyone should let them eat in peace. I realize they the attention right now. But they should be able to enjoy their visit here."

"It'll die off over time Hermonie," mentioned Harry.

"Harry's right," put in Dean. "He would know."

That was true. Dean made a slight point. Harry had been the attention for at least his first year. After that, he would have been treated like a regular student. If a couple of minor situations hadn't come into affect.

His thoughts were interrupted by owls swooping through the Great Hall, delivering mail. Owls swooped in dropping things here and their, some landing in people's food, including Ron's. He picked up his letter, while wiping eggs off of it with a napkin.

He opened the letter and read his message.

After a while of reading it, his eyes seemed a little larger than normal. Harry and Hermonie desperately wanted to know what was so surprising.

"What is it, Ron?" asked Hermonie.

Ron looked at his friends with disappointment.

"My mum signed me up for this stupid program," he said tossing the letter to the side, landing in front of Harry. "Some rubbish about adopting a student."

Harry picked up the letter while looking at his best friend, and read the letter to figure out what he was talking about.

_Dear Ron,_

_I have come across this program that is going on at your school. It's called Adopt-A-Student. Where you can become friends with a student from America and show him around Hogwarts. I have already signed you, Fred, and George up. It would be a good chance for you to meet new people. Have fun._

_P.S._

_Say hello to Harry and Hermonie for me._

**Mum**

"It shouldn't be that bad, Ron," said Harry as he passed the letter to Hermonie. "I don't see what's wrong."

"That's because you're not in the stupid program," snapped Ron. "Now I gotta spend all my time showing his new kid around. Knowing my luck, they'll put me up with some annoying little-"

"C'mon," retaliated Hermonie, who obviously had finished the letter. "I agree with you mum. It would be a good chance to meet knew people."

"I don't care," complained Ron once again.

After they completed their morning meal, the trio had to go to their fist class, Divinations. As they were walking Harry noticed Kareem and Allen looking around the castle. They were obviously lost.

"Hey," he started catching his friend's attention. "They look lost. We should help them out."

"I'm not going over there with him!" cried Hermonie, referring to Allen.

"C'mon, Hermonie. He doesn't bite," teased Ron.

She groaned and walked towards the two lost students. Kareem noticed them walking up and greeted them once again.

"Are you lost?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Kareem. "Where's the North Tower?"

"Oh, you have Divinations too?"

"Is that how you pronounce it?" asked Allen with confusion.

Kareem rolled his eyes and continued.

"Are you all going there? We can just follow you guys."

"Okay," said Harry. "Follow us."

Harry, Ron and Hermonie walked in front of the Neroes and they followed them. On their way to the North Tower, Harry heard Hermonie grumble,

"Great. I have a class with him."

When they reached the tower and climbed the latter to the classroom, Kareem and Allen seemed to be taking in every bit of scenery their eyes could find. This class room was different; it was similar to a Tea shop.

Harry, Ron, and Hermonie sat at their usual round table, and there were noticeably two more seats there. Allen rushed to grab a spot next to Hermonie and succeeded. He gave her a smile and Hermonie rolled her eyes. Kareem took a seat next to Harry.

After a few more students entered, Professor Trelawney came walked in to start her class. With her usual crazed look. After making her speech, you looked around the class and noticed a little disbelief on a couple of American's faces.

"You!" she said surprisingly, pointing at Allen, who jumped when she jabbed her finger towards him.

"You might want to try a different route with her. The results aren't good."

Hermonie and Allen cut eyes at each other. Both obviously thinking of the moves Allen was trying to make on Hermonie.

"I do not know how the teaching was at your old school," said Trelawney rubbing a crystal ball on the round table. "But like I've told my students last year, your books will barely be of use."

At that sentence, Kareem whispered,

"So basically, I've just straight up wasted my Galleons."


	13. Moving On

Yeah. I know, it's been a while. But I'm still working out a couple of things. Plus I finally got the sixth book. Yeah, I know, it's been out for a while, but I'm not the type of person to stand in line for something. Sorry. I'm not that committed. And this chapter is going to be slightly shorter than your average.

Chapter 13: Moving On

Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Kareem and Allen left the Divinations area; the two American students had puzzled looks.

"What was with that woman?" asked Kareem to anyone that was listening. "She usually like that?"

"Yup," said Ron. "What classes do we have next?"

"I have McGonnagol," answered Harry.

"Who's that?" asked Allen, and then he turned to Hermonie. "You gonna be there with me?"

Hermonie groaned and stalked off towards her next class. Ron snickered a little bit while Kareem rolled his eyes once again.

"Where's her next class?" asked Allen hurriedly.

"I don't know. But it's not with us," said Harry with a slight smile.

"What do you have, Allen?" asked Kareem leaning over towards his schedule.

"I have this class with some guy called Flitwick."

"Oh yeah," said Ron stepping forward. "His class is that way. Might want to run if you're going to make it."

"Shoot."

And with that word, Allen sped down the corridors and made a right.

"No. The other way."

Allen then turned around and headed back towards the left turn, almost knocking over another student.

"Well I have this McGonagall person too," said Kareem as they turned around. "I guess I'm with you guys again."

The three boys, two with black hair and the other with red, walked towards the direction of Professor McGonagall's Transfigurations class. They made it to the class and sat towards the front. They actually had a few minutes before the class started, so they chatted a little bit.

"So when do you want to take me on in chess?" asked Kareem leaning forward towards his Hogwarts companions.

"Whenever we have time," said Ron with a smirk. "Do you know who you're facing?"

"I'm not easily beaten. Ask John Williams."

There goes that name again. Harry decided to ask who that was.

"Who's that?" asked Harry turning around.

"He's one of the top guys in our year. They put him that Daily Prophet. He's right over there."

Kareem pointed towards the center table towards the front and there sitting with Sapphire colors was a black headed boy reading a book. Harry then remembered his name. This guy was in the Daily Prophet.

"Wait," said Harry.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded Daily Prophet article, which he cut out. He didn't bother to read the rest, so he brought it along just in case he felt like reading the rest of the article.

"**I have heard a lot of things about Hogwarts. I think it will be interesting," commented John Williams, one of the best 4th year students out of WSFF.**

"You beat him in Chess?" asked Harry.

"Yup," said Kareem proudly. "He was supposed to be the best until I came and beat him. Wasn't an easy task though. That was a good first year."

At that moment, Professor McGonnagol walked through the doors and the room fell silent, knowing that class was about to start. She walked behind her desk and faced the students.

"Good Morning students. Please get out your parchments and quills. And begin writing notes."

……

"That class seems cool," said Kareem as they entered the corridors.

"Professor McGonnagol is okay. She's the head of our house."

"She is?"

"Yeah. Who's yours?"

"Ours is Professor Santiago. The lady who's gonna be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh," said Ron quickly. "Um. Is…is she nice?"

"Yeah," said Kareem. "She's pretty too. A lot of people have a crush on her."

"Really," said Ron quietly. Harry noticed his ears turning red.

Harry couldn't deny it. She was a very pretty lady, and could see why someone would have a crush on this lady.

"What's your next class?" asked Harry as he finished his thoughts.

"None other than Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Kareem.

"I've got the same," added in Ron.

"Well I guess we're in another class. Hermonie's supposed to be there too."

"She is? That sucks?"

Ron and Harry looked at Kareem suspiciously.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ron.

"Nothing's wrong with her. Allen is in that class," announced Kareem.

Both Ron and Harry laughed knowing that Hermonie would dread that class with Alex in it.


	14. Prettiness & Puns

Yeah, I know that their classes are separated, but I thought that would be okay since they're having a different type of year.

Chapter 14: Prettiness and Puns

The boys walked on towards their next class. Kareem was following Ron and Harry since they knew their way around the castle. Kareem decided to start another conversation.

"So are there any students here that I shouldn't hang out with?"

"Just no one in Slytherin," said Ron quickly. "Especially Malfoy."

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy," answered Harry.

"Hold on. I've heard about dude. Heard that he can be a real-"

"Here it is," said Harry turning the corner where the Defending the Dark Arts class was. But both Ron and Harry stopped so immediately, that Kareem almost bumped into them. He backed up a little to give them space and then walked beside Ron to see what the hold-up was. There was a sign posted on the door of the usual Defense Against the Dark Arts room. It read:

**Students attending the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class,**

**There has been a temporary change in location of the classroom. For the rest of the year, the class will be held on the first floor near the entrance of the castle. For more directions, please see any ghost, professor, or Filch the caretaker.**

"A new room. We just came from the second floor. We came to the fourth floor for nothing!" complained Ron as they turned around to catch a flight of stairs. Kareem looked back at the classroom and explained the sudden change in classrooms.

"Professor Santiago likes big spacious rooms. That room doesn't look big enough for her."

"How big is her room usually?" asked Harry.

"About the size of three classrooms."

"I don't think we have any classrooms that large. Do we Ron?"

"I don't recall. Fred and George probably would have found it by now."

"Did they ever tell you about it?"

"They don't tell me anything."

The three reached the first floor. After giving a couple of first years and WSFF students directions, they reached the temporary classroom. When they entered Ron and Harry surveyed the scene. It was different from any other Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they had ever been in. Santiago had really made herself at home. There seemed to be a dark blue and gray color all across the classroom, a desk at the very end, crates at every end, the desks seemed to fit three students, a door at the end of the classroom and instead of the normal flame that were on the torches, there seemed to be a more bright gold flame displaying a lighter feeling throughout the room. Harry and Ron's looks were cut off when Hermonie came zooming into the classroom. After she saw her two friends she rushed and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him towards the front. Harry nearly dropped his books as she dropped down in an empty set of desks with Harry beside her. He stared at her with confusion and surprise, the same with Kareem and Ron, who sat behind them in the set of desks.

"Sit here. That boy is in this class again. Neville! Come and sit. Now!"

Neville Longbottom, the so called 'klutz' of Harry's year, came over towards the two and Hermonie demanded he sit beside her.

"Hi Harry," said Neville, as he nearly fell out of his seat.

"Hi, Neville. Um. Hermonie are you sure you want-"

Harry was interrupted again when Allen came walking in and saw Hermonie. He saw that she was surrounded so he took a seat beside his best friend and Ron. Ron couldn't help but snicker, which made Harry and Kareem start to laugh too. Hermonie shot a look at the two and the noise stopped instantly.

More students filed in. Then Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked in. Because of the class arrangements, Harry had hoped that Malfoy wouldn't be in any of his classes. Malfoy shot an evil look at Harry before sitting on the other side of the room.

"Who's that," Harry heard Allen whisper to Ron.

"Malfoy," responded Ron with a low tone.

When all the seats had been filled, the door behind them swung shut and a couple, noticeably Neville, had jumped and turned to the back to what happened. The door at the other end of the room opened and it was clear that it led to the outside. Professor Santiago entered and whispers ran throughout the room.

"Good morning," she said in a Hispanic type of voice. "I'm Professor Santiago. From Wizard Studies for the Future school. I recognize a couple of my students here. Okay. Let's get started. I guess you're wondering about the change of rooms to suit me. Well, I like for my students to practice their spells. So I asked for a room that leads to the outside and I have my own practice field outside. We will get to see that portion later on in the week."

Her English was so well spoken. She still had an accent, but her voice was nice and cute. It was reminiscent of the sorting genie. Harry noticed that he wasn't the most mesmerized by her beauty. Neville was sitting there with his mouth open; Dean Thomas had all eyes on her and even Malfoy had been paying attention to her.

"Okay. Could you please get your books out? So we can begin going over a couple of things. By next week, we will be going over new spells. This week is a warm-up to go over the spells you should already know by now. At the end of the week, I will have a short test to see what level you're at with spells."

……

"So what do you guys think," asked Allen, who had tried to get beside Hermonie, but Kareem pulled him away. "You think she's cool."

"Of course," Ron almost screamed. "She's beautiful."

"Well, well, well…"

All five of the students turned around to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walking towards them. Harry's day was going fine until Malfoy decided to jump in. It was usually the Slytherins that tried to kill a Gryffindor day.

"You must have sense to know that the teacher is beautiful," started Malfoy. "But if you think you're going to smooch her then you might want to find a spell. I saw how your face turned red like your hair."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed while Ron's face reddened with embarrassment again. Malfoy then turned to his next victim.

"I see Potter's got some new friends. The intruders at that. I've seen these types of students from America. Might want to keep your things safe, Potter."

That really took a hit on both Kareem and Alex. They stepped in front of their Hogwarts companion. Ready to retaliate with words.

"You need to keep my name out your mouth, lil' buddy," said Allen.

"I'm not you're 'little buddy', you're just-"

"You might want to not finish that sentence," cut in Kareem.

By that time, many WSFF surrounded the two to see what the commotion was. A couple of people didn't notice Harry. Which he was glad of. Kareem released another set of words.

"What's with that hair man. All shiny and stuff. He looks like a greaser from the 60's. You know that hair had to 'stay gold'."

All of the American students laughed and a couple of the Hogwarts students laughed, Hermonie also laughed slightly. Peeves could be seen floating above everyone holding his stomach and laughing wildly.

"Get to class now!" yelled a professor who had just entered the corridors. The students scattered quickly to get to their next destination. Malfoy gave an angry look at Kareem and then walked off with his companions.

"I didn't get it," said Ron as they continued their path down the corridors. Hermonie explained first.

"It's from book," she said with a smile on her face.

"I've got it with me," said Allen. "I'll let you guys look at it when lunch comes around."


	15. Poriffs

If I messed up with Hagrid, excuse that. It ain't as easy as it looks.

Chapter 15: Poriffs

The first day of classes went smoothly so far. Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Allen, and Kareem were walking towards their final class, which was Care of Magical Creatures with the gamekeeper turned Professor, Rubeus Hagrid.

"So who's this Professor Hagrid guy?" asked Allen, who was on the very end of the group. Hermonie was on the other end with a foul look on her face.

"You can see him from here," said Ron. "Just look down there."

Kareem and Allen looked down the hill towards Hagrid's hut. Allen's eyes widened and Kareem's eyebrows lowered.

"That big fella down there!" Kareem almost yelled.

"Yeah," said Harry with another smile.

"Lord," said Allen in a low voice.

They continued to walk down the hill and Hagrid's smile was noticeable when the students reached. Other students that were there was Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, John Williams from McGonagall's class, and Malfoy, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle as usual.

"Psst," whispered Allen and he nudged Kareem. "Look who it is."

"I see him."

Malfoy seemed to notice the two and gave them an evil stare. Allen and Kareem looked back at him with cocked eyebrows. When Malfoy turned his head, a small smirk appeared on their faces. The class started soon, and Hagrid caught everyone's attention. He started with,

"Ta'day, we'll be lookin' at some hi'storic creatures used in tha' past. Folla' me, please."

Hagrid started off behind his hut and the class followed. As they walked around the hut, they noticed a pen containing two small dark blue simian like creatures. They had the face of a bear, but the body of a small gorilla. They were the size of a small chimpanzee. Harry looked back and noticed Allen looking slightly nervous. Kareem tugged his attire and said,

"Quit being a pu-"

He was cut off by Hagrid's strong voice when he began talking again.

"These are Porrifs. They were used ta' send messages durin' battles."

"Why didn't they use owls?" asked Lavender raising her hand from the far back.

"Goo' question," replied Hagrid. "An owl would ha' been too obvious' fer tha' eneme' to know what's going on. Watch this."

Hagrid then walked over to the pen and tied a message to the Poriff's tail. He then yelled,

"Hogwarts!"

The Poriff used its tail to escalade into the air, and in a quick gesture, positioned itself in a javelin type of pose. Almost a split second after, it jolted through the air and sped over the distance.

"Loo' at 'er go!" yelled Hagird with his hand over his eyebrows.

The students all ran to try to get a closer look as the Poriff disappeared. Hagrid's voice still rang over all the commotion.

"Studens! Studens! Duck down towards the groun'. Yes, Neville. I sai' duck."

All the students ducked low to the ground as Hagrid turned around and looked into the distance.

"Fiv', four, threee', two, won'."

The Poriffs suddenly jolted towards Hagrid in lightning speed and landed at Hagrid's feet. He lifted the message up on his tail and Hagrid accepted the message.

"Than' you."

The Poriff then hopped back into its pen and relaxed. Hagrid stuck the paper he received into his pocket and turned towards the students, who were now getting to their feet.

"Why don't we just use these things now?" asked Malfoy in a foul tone.

"They ar' very hard ta' train. Takes abou' a year or two to tame em'. Also, they get tired afta' abou' two or threee runs."

The rest of the class was more of a show. Hagrid showed more of the Poriff's activities, while the class sat and watched. Harry, however, noticed that Malfoy was whispering something to Crabbe & Goyle every once in a while. A sudden fear then struck him. Malfoy looked awfully mad after Kareem and Allen told him off. What if he was planning something for revenge? He was embarrassed in front of almost two schools.

After class ended, the students all walked in the same direction towards the Great Hall for dinner. While on their way, Harry warned Allen and Kareem of his suspicions. They basically just shook it off.

"I'm not scared of him," exclaimed Allen.

"What's he gonna do," said Kareem. "Throw grease on us. We appreciate it though, Harry."

"You two could look out for yourselves," suggested Ron. "Malfoy's may be a real pain. But he does get angry a lot."

"Everybody has their own little temper tantrums," said Kareem. "I wish he would try to put a spell on me."

Harry would have debated more, but it seemed like Kareem wouldn't be scared of Malfoy no matter what he said. Harry wasn't afraid of Malfoy either, he just despised him. But he was careful of him.

They reached the Great Hall and the group of five broke down to three as Kareem and Allen went to their Nero tables. As the three sat down, Hermonie brought up the subject of Allen.

"What does he want from me!" she almost yelled.

"C'mon Hermonie," laughed Harry. "He likes you."

"Well I don't like him! He's seems and looks real stupid."

"How can you possibly know that," cut in Ron. "You just met him."

"No," said Hermonie while almost slamming her fork. "I talked to some students that have been in his classes. He's a complete idiot. He's failing Charms."

"Wow," choked Ron, almost releasing food out of his mouth. "That class is easy."

"Exactly!" concluded Hermonie sticking her fork in her food.

After a while or so, Dumbledore stood up at the staff table. Everyone noticed his standing and turned their attention towards him.

"All students who have signed for the Adopt-A-Student program please stay in the Great Hall to meet your new companions. Thank you."

"Well I guess that means us," said Fred and George looking at Ron, who was sitting a person away from Hermonie.

"Why did Mum sign us?" complained Ron as he crossed his arms.

"No idea," said Fred. "Ginny wasn't too mad though."

After finishing their meal, Harry and Hermonie started off. When exiting, he noticed Allen finishing his food. He whispered to Hermonie for a head start, and she took off towards the Gryffindor common room. However, Harry was never approached by his two new friends, so he continued on to the common room.


End file.
